The present invention relates to a lane departure warning system, and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a lane departure warning system, which recognizes a line in an image, detects whether a vehicle deviates from the line, and notifies a driver of the departure from the line, and a method of controlling the same
Various systems for safe driving have been applied to a recently produced vehicle or have been developed for application, and one of them is a lane departure warning system for detecting whether a vehicle deviates from a line due to carelessness of a driver, outputting a warning signal when it is detected that the vehicle deviates from the line, and assisting the driver to safely drive on a travelling road.
The land departure warning system (LDWS) has, for example, a scheme using a camera mounted at one side of an inside mirror of a vehicle, a scheme using a camera mounted in a rear side (for example, a trunk), and a scheme using an optical sensor installed in a lower part of a vehicle.
The LDWS analyzes an image obtained through a camera and recognizes a line, so that line recognizing performance is considerably different depending on to weather, lighting, a road state, and the like during travelling.
That is, in a process of extracting line information from a road image by a line recognizing system of a vehicle, a shadow generated by sun light, a lighting, or the like is a core component disturbing data processing of recognizing a line from a travelling image, and as the greater number of shadow components are included in the travelling image, the line recognizing system may erroneously recognize a line even though the line is not an actual line, or it is difficult to accurately discriminate the shadow from the line in some cases. When a driver operates a vehicle in a time zone in which sun shines, and a shadow by an object (for example, a guard rail or another vehicle) around a road is present at a position adjacent to a line, or at a position overlapping the line, a probability that the line recognizing system of the vehicle fails to recognize a line is increased.
Accordingly, recently, a demand for a technique for more accurately discriminating a shadow by sun light from an actual line has gradually increased.